SSM! One Shot Teaching is fun
by DryBonesReborn
Summary: What happens when Doc Ock teaches to get off parole?


The sun was shining like the average day before as students move about the school like bees in a hive. A stranger entered the school. He wore an overcoat to hide his round belly with a specialized belt. Several claws hang out below almost peaking out underneath the coat as he enters the school. He adjusts the goggles, takes a deep breathe and enters the school.

His steps were slightly awkward lugging around the secret under his coat. He enters the principles office signing in as 'Doc Ock'. The principle turns, take the doughnut out of his mouth and sets it down next to his coffee which was close to his tie.

The man brushes the crumbs from his brown mustache. He sets the napkin down. Stands up and smiles. Ock does not return the pleasure.

"You know why you are here?"

"Yes I do."

He walks out from behind the desk and puts out his hand. "Society has to trust you again. Do you think you can not harm anyone?"

He smirks. "I think I can. Besides, it's only a training ground. I know they have devices on me like I'm some kind of rodent. Even if I wanted to hurt anyone an electrical shock will ensure I don't even try. They are watching me wirelessly."

"Well you do realize that that they will shut off the controls once they have established you are not a threat anymore."

"Spare me the details I heard it with my agent. Keeping these-" the tentacles come out from underneath his tan trench coat and open the coat, "out of site is a problem. I don't ask you tie your left hand behind your back when you do paper work, so don't ask me to do the same."

"Do whatever you feel is necessarily for your trial run at freedom. I don't want to so much as a scratch on any student or your worker will call the jail and hall you back behind those walls."

Ock folds his arms. "Please do you expect me to ruin my opportunity to be out?"

The principle smiles. "I hear you like challenges. Well, we have a tough batch of students for chemistry that need your help. They refuse to pay attention. It doesn't the mater the gender, age or background they treat them the same. They have an indifference to science. Unless it's a video game, they don't care to put much effort into the class and the work."

Ocks tentacles go under his coat as he buttons it back up. "I think it shouldn't be a problem."

"No arm wrestling the students."

Ock smirks. "I wouldn't dream of it. Lead on. What room is it? When are the class periods I'm to teach?"

"Well, room 204, second level on the end of the building, the last room to the right of the hallway. You'll be teaching chemistry for 5 periods and advanced chemistry periods the 2 last periods of the day."

"Sounds interesting."

The principle smiles. "We need some inspiration, and since you have no problem with science and well have those arms, maybe they'll pay attention more. Who knows, we're desperate. This day and age if it doesn't move, shoot off sparks or make noise, it's boring." A smirk covers his face, "Oh, I can be very interesting to watch. I'm a master of motivating people."

Otto sets up the materials and his paper works on what he'll teach. He scans over the last teacher's wishes before they left on sabbatical a month ago. The arms creep up and around him gathering the supplies he needs almost unconsciously as he then hides them when he hears the shuffling of feet in and out of rooms. He then notices the students come. They look half awake, boredom spewed over their faces as they come in and slouch in their seats. One student with shaggy blonde hair, thick cheekbones and tall with baggy blue jeans skates into the room and sits down. He taps his pencil to a tone in his earphones as the three girls come in giggling over a picture on their cell phones. Each student is seemingly oblivious to the strange professor up in front of the room. The bells rings as Otto winces at the noise. It's too Pavlov's dog to him and rudimentary.

He gives a smirk and soon it fades. "Attention students."

They ignore his first attempt as they doodle in their notebooks, play with their cell phones or put on makeup.

"Attention students."

Otto inhales an exhales trying to stay calm. He then cracks his knuckles and tries again even louder than before. "Attention students."

They each look up at him. The shaggy haired guy leans forward and speaks out. "Dude, it's a new teacher."

"Certainly my appearance is not one of your last teacher. My name is Dr. Octavius, best known as Doctor Octopus. I prefer Doctor Octopus. Just as a creature has evolved into another kind, I too have evolved with my name. You may call me Doc Ock, and Doctor Octopus, 'Octopus, Ock, but do not refer to my previous name."

"Dude, you're that Octopus person?"

"Why of course--" He glances at the names on the seating list, "Brandon Bexter."

Otto opens up his trenchcoat releasing the arms from their cover as they climb upward.

"I hear that you find chemistry to be useless rhetoric?"

They each nod as one of the girls raises her hand. "Yes, Veronica."

Veronica chews her gum and places it onto a piece of paper, crumbles it up and puts it in her purse. "Like who cares if Hydrogen and Oxygen get together and stick like glue?"

Ock raises his eyes as his soul feels like someone scraped their nails on it like a chalkboard. "What?"

Veronica asks again, "Well, we were told that Oxygen and Hydrogen get together and make water, but so what. I mean, that's all we need to learn."

Ock wants to make a face palm but composes himself with patience. "You see my dear, if we just flippantly ignored chemistry serious consequences can occur. Imagine if the police-" despise the term inwardly, "ever need to solve a crime by what chemicals caused an explosion. There's more to chemistry than H20. Besides, chemistry can be even applied to cooking, and a love for trying new recipes."

She smiles, "Dr. Ock, I never knew that. Thanks."

The shaggy haired guy raises his hand as Ock calls on him.

"Yes?"

"Well, even if we do get a hang of chemistry, there's so many of them and so many of them make combinations and make other chemicals. It's too much and too boring."

"Did your previous instructor tell you about chemical bonds—covalent bonds? Ionic bonds? Or Banana bonds?"

The class laughs.

Ock smiles. "So what do you know?"

The class raises their hands and Otto soon learns how much they don't really know and how much knowledge as leaked from their memories. He ponders for a second rubbing his chin. He turns from the class and starts to write on the board with the red marker on the white board some basic units and then erases them. An idea fires in his mind as he turns to them.

"Does anyone of you have every line memorized for a favorite song of theirs? Raise your hand if you can sing every line to your favorite song. Good." He notices them raise their hands. "Now, we're going to make chemistry fun."

Otto writes a large list of chemicals starting with antimony through the table.

The class gasps as Otto puts up his hands to settle them down. "Just think back to that song that had tons of words to it. You memorized it. It was repetition but not the kind that would bore you, it was exciting and entertaining. I'm not much for show business but I do admire the way songs are created and caught on like some common cold. Ok, Well, were going to do some practice with this song. But first. See what you know." He flips the board over as it spins revealing a plan chalk board.

"Pop quiz. Pull out a sheet of paper and write down as many elements you know."

Ock folds his fleshly arms as the other arms wave about. He walks around the room seeing them sweat and smirks. A thought crosses his mind, "Who'd think this would be so torturous?"

He saunters back to the front of the class. "Ok, tell me how many you know?"

Very few got past at least 10 elements, the lowest was three elements. Otto tisks. He spins the board around. "Now, this might be a bit below me, but if you're to learn this I have to use every bit of innovation as I can."

The students watch him as he points to an element from the table of periodic elements.

"Now I'll say this slow. It's Tom Leher's 'Periodic Table of Element's Song'. If you need mnemonic devices, then this should help you. Ok, let's go…."

Otto reads them slowly as they write them down one by one. He then asks them to sing with him. His arms wave about gathering dyed water pouring and mixing the chemicals together as the few students in the back chant, "Go Octo Go Octo."

The arms then stop as Otto takes a bow. "Now my dear students, we shall try another quiz. If needs be we'll do this for a week, but I better see an improvement."

Three weeks later Otto heads into the principles office as the man claps his hand. Otto looks around as the secretary and a few staff start to clap their hands as well.

"What's with the adulation?"

The principle laughs. "Ock my boy you just inspired a whole group of students. Last week after their exams, we got the report back that they scored very high in chemistry."

Otto's cheeks start to blush. "Oh, your too kind."

"We were wondering if you could inspire the students to do well in physics?"

Otto folds his arms. "I only signed up for the timeslots for chemistry."

"We'd like you to do Tuesday and Thursday for physics."

Otto rubs his chin. "And?"

The principle waves a piece of paper infront of Otto. "I'll just send a dandy letter to the parole officer that you are making excellent progress. They might even adjust the voltage down and you'd be free soon, maybe even four months from now."

"Exquisite." The arms wave about.

Several months later, Ock places his papers in his briefcase and heads out the door as Veronica stays behind to finish a test. Once done she hands it to Otto and stops to ask him.  
"Will you stay here all year?"

"No, my dear I have to get out. I might work at another lab. This was only a stepping stone to another vocation."

Veronica's eyes fall. "We love having you teach us."

Otto sighs and thinks, "These students need me. Maybe they can be a great asset. They are to do as a teacher commands, what a tempting proposition."

"I may do this for a little while longer." Ock hears the click on his tentacles seeing the red shackles fall off. A smirk grows on his face. "Indeed I might just do this even longer than before. Oh the things I'll teach you."

Veronica senses something wicked come over his mind as his voices changes. " what will you teach us?"

He stands tall and proud as his tentacles lift him up into the air. "how to change the world!"


End file.
